walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Everett (Video Game)/Gallery
The following are images of Lee Everett. Video Game Season 1 "A New Day" AND Lee Leaving.png AND Lee Backseat.png AND Lee Backseat Pissed.png AND Lee Major Shock.png AND Lee Shock.png AND Lee Treehouse.png AND Lee Windows.png AND Lee WT.png AND Lee House.png LeeANDBox.png AND Lee Explaining.png AND Lee End Box.png Imagens-e-novidades-do-jogo-The-Walking-Dead1_470x280.jpg 2144777-walkingdeadprotective_screen_large.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.25.51.png Episode 1 Cap 1.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.26.45.png walkingdeadgamelee.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.28.32.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.28.47.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.28.48.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.32.18.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.32.27.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.34.09.png LeeDeath1.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.34.55.png Unnamed_Police_Officer_death_VG.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.34.59.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.34.56.png lee and cop 2.jpg Lee!!.jpg Clemintine Family.jpg 2012-11-24_00009.jpg LeeDeath2.png LeeDeath3.png 2012-11-24_00014.jpg Walking dead video game feb 15 2012 screenshot one of 3 zombie on floor.jpg LeeDeath4.png LeeDeath5.png 2012-11-24_00016.jpg 2012-11-24 00019.jpg lee and sandra.jpg Sandra Death.png LeeandClem.jpg 2012-11-24_00029.jpg Lee Everett Game.png Chet, shawn, lee, clem.jpg Clementine Neighborhood 2.jpg 2012-11-24_00030.jpg 2012-11-24_00032.jpg Andre Glock.png 2012-11-24 00034.jpg 2012-11-24_00035.jpg Episodio 1 cap 02.jpg Camioneta de Kenny.jpg VG7.png VG5.png VG9.png VG10.png Kenny PRAISE JEEBUS.png Group Discussion.jpg Kenny and Angry Lee.png 2012-11-24 00042.jpg 2012-11-24_00043.jpg 2012-11-24_00046.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 2.jpg Carley4.png AND Lee Creepy Look.png Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 3.jpg Doug Lee Drugstore 1.png Everett Pharmacy Drugstore.jpg Macon, Georgia 2.jpg Macon, Georgia 3.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 4.jpg 2012-11-24 00049.jpg AND Desk.png Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 5.jpg Photoleefamily.png AND Family Photo.png Travelier Motel VG.jpg Glenn Lilly Carley Ep 0.jpg VG.png LeeDeath8.png LeeDeath9.png LeeDeath10.png LeeDeath11.png LeeDeath12.png Tumblr_mcs1j4yV6K1rf9hzpo1_500.png Tumblr_mcs1kbXYeZ1rf9hzpo1_500.png Irene Suicide Voluntary.png AND Irene Suicide.png AND Balcony Fight.png AND Let's All Calm Down.png AND Irene Death.png Doug Lee Drugstore.png AND Brothers.png B. Everett death.jpg B. Not Dead Yet.png B Head Chop.png New_Picture.jpg New Picture (2).jpg LeeDeath15.png LeeDeath17.png LeeDeath18.png 2012-11-24 00052.jpg Larry Nope.png Kenny the Axe Murderer.png WDG Glenn's Car.png AND Glenn Driving Away.png Kenny Handshake.png Kenny Hand Cannon.png AND Clem Duck.png AND Lee and Larry.png Lee and Lilly.jpg Motel Before Darkness.png Motel Dark.png "Starved For Help" SFH Lee Motel.png SFH Lee Barn.png SFH Lee Angry.png SFH Lee Sad.png SFH Lee Box.png Lee It's Over Box.png Check Out This Sweet Energy Bar.png Lee Everett 10.png Three Months Later.png SFH_Woods_Group.png Kenny and Lee.jpg SFH Rationing.png SFH Kenny Lee Motel.png LeeDeath19.png LeeDeath22.png LeeDeath24.png LeeDeath27.png LeeDeath28.png Screen Carley.jpg Tumblr_mcs3qqWck31rf9hzpo1_500.png Group watches.jpg WDG Ep. 2 Group Shot.png SFH Group Bandit Watch.png Bandit 2 insult to injury.png The Electric fence.jpg Motel Group Farm.png IMG 2147.jpg Mark Shot.png LeeDeath29.png SJ Dairy 3.png SFH Mark and Lee.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 16.47.28.png Duck Kenny Lee Swing.png Danandy2.jpg leedan1.jpg WDG Charlotte.png Lee Worried.png Lee_Camera.png Lee and jolene.png Twd-review.jpg danleejolene1.jpg Brenda.jpg 2012-11-25 00023.jpg May, duck, clem, lee, andy.png Found the Door.png Kenny Urbanasity.png kennyleeandyclem1.jpg Lee Sneaky.png leeisstarvedforhelp.jpg lee2.jpg SJ Dairy 4.png SJ Dairy 5.png Danny Threatening.png Lee_Knocked_Out.png 2012-11-25 00044.jpg leekenny01.jpg leekenny02.jpg 2012-11-25 00052.jpg 2012-11-25 00053.jpg leelilly01.jpg Lee_Shank.png lee01.jpg SJ Dairy 8.png Danny Hay Hooked.png Kenny02.jpg lee02.jpg Danny02.jpg lee03.jpg lee04.jpg Brendakatjaa.jpg Andy Shoots Kenny.png 2012-11-25_00065.jpg 2012-11-25_00066.jpg lee05.jpg Andy Punching Bag.png Car2.png Car4.png Car7.png Car9.png Car10.png Lee_It's_Over.png WDG Awards Dairy Climax.png andrewleekenkatclembenjrdouglil.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.40.17.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.40.21.png SFH Andy Death.png andrewlee01.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.44.24.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.46.04.png Clem episode 2.png Carley Lee Camera.png "Long Road Ahead" LRA Lee Motel.png Lee Train Box.png LRA Lee Box.png LRA Lee Travelier Box.png LRA Lee Train.png LRA Lee Angry.png Lee Face.png VG Ep3.1.png Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 6.jpg VG Ep3.3.png VG Ep3.4.png VG Ep3.7.png VG Ep3.8.png VG Ep3.11.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.50.26.png WDG LRA Title.png Macon, Georgia 5.jpg Lee Quality 1.jpg walking dead-ep.3-1.jpg Military Jeep.jpg WDG Lee and jeep.png WDG Lee dropped.png WDG Ep. 3 Lee Winchester.png Walkingdead101 2012-09-01 12-46-40-95 large.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 7.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 8.jpg Kenny Gun Lee.jpg WDG Pilot stabbed.png WDG Lee suspicious.png WDG LRA group by RV.png Travelier Motel 7.jpg Travelier Motel 8.jpg WDG L&L.png WDG Kat truth.png i think about yo too Carley.png CARLEE.png WDG LRA Clue 1.png WDG LRA Clue 2.png WDG L & D.png WDG High Five.png WDG LRA Clue 3.png WDG LRA Clue 4.png LRA Lee Shoots Gary.png Carley runnin'.png Carley runnin'2.png Lee003 Celementine002.jpg Carleyhelping.png Lilly High Ground.png WDG LRA Carley group.png WDG LRA Draw.png LRA Doug Shot.png WDG LRA Lee grab.png WDG LRA Dropped it.png WDG Awards Lilly Choice.png WDG LRA BLL.png Ben Lilly Hostage.png Clem Lee RV.png Clem Zombie.png Walking dead episode3 rv.jpg Before the Nightmare.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 06-22-57-46.jpg Kat and Sick Duck.png leefondofcarley.png VG Train 11.png VG Train 18.png Train 2.jpg Train 3.jpg Walkingdead101 2012-09-01 13-39-05-24.jpg VG Train 13.png VG Train 7.png VG Train 9.png Kenny Denial Argument.png Lee Ben Kenny Train Stop.png Kenny Lee Long Walk.png Kenny Lee Clearing.png Duck Clearing.jpg Kenny Katjaa Goodbye.png Kenny Lee At A Loss.png Duckdeath.png Lee Kenny duck.jpg Kenny Shoots Duck.png leeclem.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-01-19-99.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-00-17-46.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Clementine.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-03-37-13.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-04-15-68.jpg Ben Truth.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-10-15-22.jpg Kenny Freak Out.png Kenny Hold Up.png Kenny Ruthless.png VG Overpass 8.png VG Overpass 9.png LRA Introductions.png VG Train 19.png Tumblr_mcluz4k2X71rf9hzpo1_500.png Train Buddies.png Lee Overpass1.png Lee Overpass 2.png VG Overpass 6.png 2012-11-25 00077.jpg VG Overpass 7.png Omid Saves Lee.png VG Overpass 1.png LRA Ben Lookout.png Ben Episode 3.jpg Omid Cut.png Omid Episodio 3.jpg VG Overpass 4.png Christa Omid lee.png Kenny's Family Drawing.png Lee Kenny Walkie.jpg LRA Mysterious Voice.png "Around Every Corner" AEC Lee Yard.png AEC Lee House.png AEC Lee Outside.png AEC Lee Scared.png AEC Lee Box.png Lee Doorcheck Box.png Lee Crawford Box.png AEC Lee Crawford.png Lee Study Box.png Lee AEC Morgue Box.png AEC Lee Understanding.png Christa and Lee.1.png Lee.4.1.png AEC Group Back Shot.png EP4 Angry Lee.png Mansion Episodio 4.jpg Around Every Corner Cap 13.jpg Lee Everett Ep 04.jpg EP4 Lee Worried.png Ben Lee Ominous Attic.png Kenny Kneel.png leekenny1.jpg leekenny2.jpg WDG Fivel & Lee.png lee1.jpg The Walking Dead-Episode4 (6).jpg VGSavannah Mansion 3.png AEC Ben Christa Kenny Lee Yard.png leekenny3.jpg leekenny4.jpg Kennylee.png WDG Lee & Kenny docks.png Unnamed Looter.jpg Molly Up Slow.png Group2.jpg AEC Group River St Shock.png Around Every Corner Cap 16.jpg Chuck2.jpg Alcantarillas.jpg Handing Back Hilda.png Vernon Lee Molly Mansion.png Omid Episodio 4.jpg Kenny We're Screwed.png Lee Drawing.png Clementine Ep. 04.jpg WDG 30 foot boat.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-21-55-75.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-23-19-79.jpg AEC Group Yard Night.png Ben Olive Branch.png Molly Hilda Sewer.png AEC Group in Sewer.png Around Every Corner Cap 24.jpg Undead guard.JPG WDG Jeff Shot.png WDG Jeff Stabbed.png Crawford guard death.JPG EP4 Lee-Chuck-Kenny.png AEC Ben Panicking.png AEC Group in Crawford.png WDG Crawford Command Center.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-28-51.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-33-17.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-36-04.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-34-10-11.jpg Pic-1945.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-40-47-23.jpg Herman's 5.jpg Brierun.png Kenny Made Out Pretty Good.png WDG Christa Inox.png Ben Pose.png AEC One of These Things Just Doesn't Belong Here.png AEC Lee Ben Hallway.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-07-39-95.jpg WDG Clem SAA.png AEC Kenny Intercepted.png AEC Ben Cowering.png AEC Kenny Shouting.png Kenny Defeated.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-10-17-50.jpg AEC Belltower Escape.png Lee Remington 870 Bell Tower.png Lee Goin' Commando.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-13-26-80.jpg Clementine Lee Hugging.JPG Lee Holding Ben.png Ben Held Lower Shot.png Ben Dropped in Crawford.png AEC Saving Ben.png Ben Over the Ledge.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-15-07-79.jpg Around Every Corner Cap 29.jpg Around Every Corner Cap 22.jpg Molly hugging.JPG Triste_Clementine.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-44-16.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-55-24.jpg Lee and Clem.1.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-58-19.jpg VGSavannah Mansion 2.png VGSavannah Mansion 4.png Lee Everett's Bite.png Lee Around Every Corner.jpg AEC Ben Convincing.png Lee Morgue Breach.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-28-25-65.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-28-36-30.jpg WDG Ep. 4 Empty Mourge.jpg Around Every Corner Cap 20.jpg "No Time Left" NTL Lee Apartment.png NTL Lee End Box.png NTL Lee Hospital Roof.png leeeverett1.png leeeverett2.png NTL Lee Shed Box.png NTL Lee Attic.png NTL Lee Rooftop.png NTL Lee Sad Smile Box.png NTL Lee Evening.png NTL Lee Sign Box.png NTL Lee Determined.png NTL Lee Confrontation Box.png NTL Lee Deathbed Smile.png NTL Lee Turning.png ATR Lee Flashback.png NoTimeLeft.png UntitleswadfsqAd.png VideoGameScreen.png NTL Lee walkie.png Ben Morgue Guard.png NTL Elevator jam.png 2012-11-27_00005.jpg 2012-11-27_00008.jpg WDG Awards Arm Choice.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 06-57-21-22.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 06-57-29-06.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 06-57-50-45.jpg This Is Going To Hurt.png Ben Unconscious.png NTL Self Inflicted Amputation.png NTL It Wasn't Wrong.png NTL Lee Post Amputation.png Screenshot_56.png Lee Laying in Down.png NTL Group Morgue Look.png 2012-11-27_00009.jpg 2012-11-27_00011.jpg 2012-11-27_00014.jpg NTL Hospital roof door.png NTL Group Hospital Roof.png thumbnail_2_bc46e1e4_v2.jpg Hospital Ben & Lee.png Hospital B & L.png NTL Ben, Lee, Kenny.png NTL Kenny Lee Hospital Roof.png NTL Kenny Lee Crawford.png NTL Kenny Lee Reflecting.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-06-46-15.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-08-00-24.jpg Ben Lee Belltower.png NTL Kenny Good Jump.png WDG Lee Casual Kill.png NTL Locked Door.png NTL No Boat.png NTL OC Empty Shed.png NTL Reveal Bite.png Screenshot 51.png NTL Omid Shock.png Brie Zombie.png Zombie Brie Death.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-15-46-51.jpg WDG Weapons check.png NTL Group Armed.png NTL Lee Kenny Standoff.png You Ruined That Dude's Face.png NTL This Wall Ain't Shit.png 2012-11-27_00020.jpg 2012-11-27_00024.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-27-35-88.jpg NTL Randy Tudor.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-31-01-39.jpg LeeOnRoofEp5.PNG NTL Ben Scared.png NTL Group on Rooftop.png NTL Kenny ladder.png NTL Spike.png Kenny Behind Bars.png Screenshot 54.png NTL Ben Before Shot.png Screenshot_55.png NTL Across The Rooftops.png NTL Kenny Moving.png NTL Making A Call.png NTL Kenny Every Damn Night.png VGSavannah 9.png NTL RTC No Kenny.png NTL Overly Dramatic Bridge Crossing.png 2012-11-27_00038.jpg NTL Lollygaggers.png NTL Lee Reach.png NTL Kenny Hole Watch.png NTL Lee Struggling.png 2012-11-27_00044.jpg NTL Let's Go.png NTL Christa Pulled Out.png Kennydeathdevoured2episode5.JPG NTL Get Kenny.png NTL Lee Desperate.png NTL Going In.png NTL Smart Move.png NTL Lee Truly Pissed.png NTL At River Street.png TMH 2.png NTL Desperate Times.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-41-07-45.jpg Lee Going For It.png 2012-11-27_00067.jpg NTL Alone.png NTL Glass Shard.png NTL Gauntlet Both Hands.png NTL Lee Gauntlet One Arm.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-42-41-78.jpg 2012-11-27_00071.jpg TMH 3.png NTL Hallway.png NTL Stranger Inox.png Stranger Shh.png TMH 4.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-52-27-52.jpg Wouldn't Hurt a Fly.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-52-41-91.jpg Campmandeath1episode5.JPG Campmandeath2episode5.JPG NTL Stranger Shot.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-53-48-62.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-54-00-76.jpg TMH Lee Clem Discussion.png NTL Lee Inox.png NTL Hoard Scared.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-58-46-57.jpg VGSavannah 10.png Eose Exterior.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-59-40-99.jpg 2012-11-27_00073.jpg NTL Wake Up.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-00-35-03.jpg NTL Not Looking Great.png NTL Clem Lee Door.png NTL Confession.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-02-35-62.jpg NTL Clem Super Upset.png NTL Clem Lee Broken Glass.png NTL Cuffed.png NTL Lee Statue Fall.png NTL Clem With Gun.png Screenshot_57.png Screenshot_58.png NTL Clem Lee No Gun.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-20-80.jpg NTL Lee Just Before Death.png NTL Hand Hold.png NTL Clem Look.png NTL Leave Him.png Don't Go.png NTL Last Look.png LeeCanonDeath2.png NTL Lee Slumped Dead.png Season 2 "All That Remains" S2ClementinePhoto.png ATR Clem Pictures.png Miscellaneous Lee_Concept.jpg walking2.jpg Walking dead frame.png Still_walkingdeadgame_06.jpg Sandradeath.jpg WDG Lee, Kenny, Ben, Christa Reveal Trailer.png VG Campfire.jpg Lee Everett1.jpg The-walking-dead-screenshot-lee-and-glenn.jpg walkingdead2-930x522.jpg walking_dead_tell-tales-games.jpg The-walking-dead-game-screen.jpg 57ab8abbe6018e66a4574041d98a524b.jpg C174bda8809eb76fba435ea857b8e4fc.jpg Walking-Dead-Ep-2-02.jpg Walking-Dead-Ep-2-05.jpg lee, kenny jr, clem,.jpg Walking-Dead-Telltale-4-c.jpg BetterleeVG.png VG Characters.png thewalkingdeadepisode2starvedforhelptitle.jpg Ep3cover.jpg MDxsH.jpg Ep.5cover.jpg Walkingdeadcover.png TWD GOTY Edition.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Video Game Galleries